


4

by Srta_Aurora



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Srta_Aurora/pseuds/Srta_Aurora
Summary: *FF14提及现代paro♥︎旧剑旧枪，26→18♥︎





	4

"就差一点点！亚瑟！一点点！我这个红龙炮要是打出去绝对可以收到三个头！"库丘林蹭的坐起来，瞪了屏幕上的结算界面许久，认命的把手柄丢到一边怨念的瞥了还躺着翻看数据的亚瑟一眼。"你能不能坐起来玩。"  
"不许找茬啊，你看看你承伤

库丘林探身趴过去想从他手里抢走手柄，免得再被他翻到更多把柄。没想到亚瑟痛快的放了手，用眼神示意他看看屏幕。"改成这个怎么样。"

/micon 至黑之夜 pvpaction  
/pvpaction 至黑之夜 <3>

*/pvpaction 至黑之夜 <3> FF14pvp宏；至黑之夜：加盾技能；<3>锁定近战位释放；龙骑→枪兵

"靠！用不着！"库丘林立刻把他的宏删了。"谁用你单保，奶妈要报警了。"  
"可是我家龙骑打的又高集火意识又好，唯独就是莽了点，保一下不是无敌了。"亚瑟坐起来去拽库丘林的胳膊，他可不想他的年轻恋人在一把狼狱的输赢上纠结太多时间。  
他成功吸引了库丘林的注意力。  
"你少损我。"库丘林瞪了他一眼，觉得不解气翻身跨上来戳着亚瑟胸口。"我告诉你，这是个意外。"  
脸几乎贴上来了。  
亚瑟往后靠了靠，他要没心思听他分析战术了。  
"就剩三秒了，往后撤撤还能续得上吗！断了还有爆发吗！快打平了当然要拼一把了！"

啊是龙血要断了。  
那可就不能算意外了啊，不是经常的事吗。

亚瑟这么想着可不打算说出来，如果说了库丘林会继续没完没了和他争辩，他点着头表示自己赞同他的判断。

库丘林眯起眼睛伸手捏住他的脸，劲用的不小，还有点疼。

"还打不打了。"他被掐着脸说话有点漏风。

"不打了，没意思。"他当然想赢一把再关电脑，但现在改了主意。这么久了他怎么没发现亚瑟的脸手感这么好。

"下去，重死了，腿都压麻了。"亚瑟扳开库丘林的手，想把他从身上赶下去，理由是瞎编的。但他的恋人显然没把他的话当回事，完全没有躲开的意思，还变本加厉的两只手一起揉他的脸。

"库丘林。我数三下，一。"他意识到有点不对劲。

"二。"不能再任他闹下去。

"三。"他使出了对付库丘林的杀手锏。

挠痒痒

"亚瑟！你就会用这种卑劣的手——"在他动手前库丘林都还在强装镇定，虽然手上已经做好了防御的架势，但一切准备都在亚瑟掐上他腰的瞬间破了功。他止不住的笑起来，他也不想这样，但天生就怕这个，无意中被亚瑟发现之后弱点早就被摸了个遍，现在一掐一个准。

他在爆笑的间隙骂着卑鄙无耻，现在开始挣扎着想溜，但亚瑟的膝盖顶在他后腰上让他没处躲。库丘林又掐又咬又喊救命的用了全身的力气才从他身上逃下来，事实证明这是个错误的决定，现在连逃都没处逃了，亚瑟半压着他，把他两只手按在一起，还腾出一只手就按在侧腰上威胁他，稍有反抗就毫不留情面。  
库丘林已经笑的浑身直颤腹肌发酸，早就没了气势老老实实服软，"哥！放了我吧求你了…！"

"还闹不闹了？"顺手又捏了一把。

"呜别掐！不敢了！我都投降了你这是虐待俘虏！"  
库丘林借着笑出来的泪装可怜，红着眼圈委屈巴巴的瞪着他。

"每次都说不敢了。"亚瑟摇摇头。听到他这话库丘林立刻摆出一副生死由命的样子，闭上眼睛梗着脖子意思是要杀要剐随你吧。亚瑟看着他好笑，把他挣扎中扯得乱七八糟大敞的领子揪回原位，在额头亲了一下松开了对他的钳制。

库丘林睁开眼睛，盯了一会儿突然勾上亚瑟的脖子，没给他反应时间就亲了上去。先下手为强，把舌头挤进亚瑟嘴里的时候明显感觉他的呼吸乱了，胳膊上用力不给亚瑟起身的机会，他挪了挪腿确认自己想确认的事情，然后痛快的放了手。

亚瑟脸上浮着可疑的红晕，眼神游离着没有看他，愣了几秒刚翻身要下床就被拽住了胳膊。

"我去刷牙，马上就回来。"

"你硬了吧。"他看着天花板，手指寻到指缝紧紧扣住。

等了挺久都没有回答，他一直也没什么耐心，斜眼对上亚瑟的目光。无辜，疑惑，再加上一点尴尬。亚瑟一直很擅长装用表情伪装自己，库丘林上过不止一次当，但现在他又不傻。

"别装了，你顶到了，我也是个男人好吧。"他突然有点生气，伸手就往下摸，半途就被拦截了，这让他更火大，甩开手重新跨回亚瑟身上。

"别废话，做不做。"他只给了几秒钟的考虑时间，就伸手去解亚瑟的裤子。"我知道了，你一直躲着是不是有难言之隐？无所谓，亚瑟.潘德拉贡，今天你的童贞是丢定了。"

亚瑟突然笑出声，坐起来牵过他忙着解自己裤子的手把他拽进怀里，顺着他衬衫下凹凸的脊骨往下摸，"你紧张的时候才会喋喋不休。"轻轻吻在他柔软红透的耳垂上，金属的耳钉都带着温度。

库丘林歪头看他，什么都没说，又贴上去交换一个湿漉漉的吻。手上也没闲着，三两下脱了碍事的牛仔裤踹去一边，自己脱完了就往亚瑟裤子里摸，但是这家伙一点都不配合，动都不动一下就任他摆弄，他扒着也费劲，脾气上来了张口就骂。

"你是假人啊，会不会脱衣服。"

亚瑟听话的脱了T恤，搂过气冲冲的恋人亲在他拧起的眉间，"你气什么呢。"

"磨磨唧唧的黄片里都做完两轮了。"库丘林小声嘟囔着把他推开，爬到他自己那边的抽屉里翻找，"好像要用这个吧…脱裤子！"

"你和黄片里的又不一样。"亚瑟拿起砸向自己的瓶子看了看，把闹别扭的库丘林拽回怀里，终于动手解起他衬衫的扣子，"蓄谋已久啊。"

"少啰嗦，我都搬进来多久了。我真怀疑过你有病…嘶——你干嘛！"库丘林扶着亚瑟埋在他胸前的脑袋，“痒死了…你会不会啊！我又不是女人……你还吸！”这个发展和他想象中的大相径庭，亚瑟的姆指压在唇上他就乖乖闭了嘴，不是他不配合，很痒就是实话，手指抚过锁骨，在他的项链上停了一会又划到胸前另一点，被捏住的同时他打了个颤，这感觉很怪，又痒又麻。他还跨坐在亚瑟腿上，屁股底下硬的发烫，他手都不知道该往哪放，犹豫了半天扶上肩膀推了推，垂眼对上亚瑟的目光，他瞥见自己的乳尖在唇舌间凸起到没有过的程度，眼见着另一边也被揉捏着慢慢立起，他把刚刚到了嘴边的话咽了回去。酥麻感带着肌肤的潮红从胸前蔓延，自己的身体不用看就知道起了反应，他隔着内裤揉了揉，发现亚瑟还盯着他顿时惊的停了动作。

"喜欢吗？"亚瑟和他十指相扣着抬头看他，又凑近轻吻了下还湿润晶莹的乳尖。

"就是有点奇怪…"库丘林听着自己声音小的像蚊子叫，清清嗓子故意挪了挪屁股，"你不难受么。"

"怕你难受。"

库丘林看着亚瑟摸出他刚刚丢过来的润滑剂挤在手上，他猜他们能进入正题了，他勾起舌尖舔了舔发干的嘴唇，又朝亚瑟趴过去，他刚体会到了全新的快感，虽说不上沉迷倒也乐在其中。

亚瑟心领神会的含上主动凑过来的乳首，手顺着股缝摸进去，他已经捂了半天，确认润滑剂的温度合适，但在接触到皮肤的时候库丘林还是条件反射的夹紧了屁股，他安抚着拍着恋人的后背，舌尖绕着打圈，又亲又吮的才把紧张兮兮看向身后的库丘林的注意力吸引回来。

亚瑟还在严肃的嘱咐如果有一点不舒服都要开口，库丘林含糊的应着，他的心思没在这，什么不舒服，他今天不会让亚瑟.潘德拉贡找到任何借口停下。说的没错，蓄谋已久。从他把从亚瑟那收到的成人礼挂在脖子上的那天就打起了主意，他衬衫的扣子越系越少，他故意洗完澡只裹着浴巾就在屋子里来回溜达，他会在睡觉的时候硬挤进亚瑟的被子把腿往他身上搭，最出格的一次他偷偷给亚瑟下了药，结果一个没留神就被他溜进厕所反锁了门，等再出来的时候像什么都没发生过一样，气的他几天没和亚瑟说话。他知道原因，亚瑟总觉得他还小，就算明明成了他成人礼的主角，他也总当他是个孩子哄，他也不止一次因为这个和亚瑟吵架。所以好不容易逮到初尝禁果的机会怎么可能喊停。

况且也没有不舒服的，他现在整个半身都趴在亚瑟身上，脑袋埋在颈侧，润滑剂挤得足，他现在整个屁股都湿呼呼的，囊袋被捏在手里轻轻揉捏，指关节顶在他会阴处一下下刮弄，每一下都让他的身子更软，他故意贴着亚瑟的耳朵把喘息全数送过去后感到了动作的停顿。

亚瑟侧头看他，终于主动解了裤子，早就硬挺的阴茎立刻弹了出来，他的耳朵红的像要滴血，随手撸动了几下就继续了刚才的动作。

"要帮忙吗？"库丘林被拿捏的心情大好，把两人的性器并在一起套弄。

"你干的好事……"亚瑟默许他的动作，库丘林还趴在他肩上有意无意的从喉咙里溢出低吟，他额头上凝出细密的汗，揉着库丘林的头发贴上去落下克制的吻，他深吸几口气强迫自己冷静，就算他现在更想直接把这个毫无危机感的家伙按在床上。

"疼要记得说。"他又补了点润滑剂，手指按在穴口周围转着圈揉压，恨不得让每一道褶皱里都被渗满，他想做好万全的准备生怕年轻的恋人在这件事上受到半分委屈，而库丘林显然没领情，敷衍一句之后就小声嘟囔着嫌他啰嗦的像个老头子。"我听见了，瑟坦达。"

"那又怎样…等等！我们不是说好不准喊小——唔——!"库丘林刚撑起身子想就称呼的问题争论几句就被迫闭了嘴。

亚瑟按着他后脑亲上去，手指稍稍用力就滑进一个指节。按在肩上的手紧张的攥紧，库丘林刚刚还不老实的身子顿时僵住，睁大眼睛看着他。

"疼么。"亚瑟蹭蹭库丘林的鼻尖，看他僵硬的摇了摇头就缓缓插进整根，转动手指几乎没遇到阻碍，触感又软又暖。他感觉的到压在自己小腹上的性器热的发烫，他觉得自己更硬了，偏偏库丘林还趴在他身上时不时别扭的挪着腰，蹭的他更难受，他低头去亲库丘林的脖子，忍不住用力吮着，手指抽动了几下带进更多润滑剂，肠壁在刮弄下变得湿润轻微的收缩着，库丘林浑身都暖烘烘的，黏着他发出甜腻的鼻音。亚瑟看他这样子确实不像疼，趁着他浑身放松又挤进第二根，听到带着颤音的抽气声就立刻去看他的表情。但还没问出口就被捂住了嘴，怀里的人头都没抬，"不疼，有点涨，没事。"

亚瑟配合的没再追问，并起双指转了转，轻轻点点的在肠壁上摸索。屋里很静，最清楚的就是咕叽咕叽的水声，库丘林也没再像刚刚那样半真半假的故意凑在他耳边喘息，半天都赖在他身上不动一下，甚至屏着气抑制着声音，每隔好几秒才呼出一声短促的气声。直到他的身体不由自主的颤抖，亚瑟感觉到抵着他的硬物难以察觉的跳动，他松了一口气，装作若无其事的来回刮着刚刚抚过的那块软肉，怀里的人终于趴不住了，惊呼一声抬头看他。

库丘林从脖子红到脸上，像个熟透的番茄，被白色衬衫衬托的更加显眼，原本就急促的呼吸现在又带上了颤音，他紧张的搓着衣角，疑惑的朝亚瑟眨眼。

"怎么了？"他嘴上问着，指尖却掐住那块凸起。

"等……呜……"库丘林用力的掐着亚瑟的肩膀，他想大概留下了很深的指甲印，但无所谓，他看出这家伙是明知故问的。说不出话他就恶狠狠的瞪着，亚瑟一脸无辜的看他，看的他来气，恨不得一口咬上去，刚有企图就觉得腰后一软，体内要命的那一点被掐着揉搓，他还有点没反应过来，不明白刚刚还只有涨涩感的身体为什么会突然失控。他听到了更响的水声，感觉到他们贴合的小腹黏腻一片，亚瑟没再补润滑剂，前后都是他自己溢出来的。他前面硬的发疼，想摸又摸不到，想支起身子但一阵阵没间隔的快感让他两腿发软一点力气使不上，"亚瑟…别…！哈……停……"他艰难地从口中挤出几个字想阻止但仿佛起了反作用，亚瑟把他的腰搂的更紧，在他体内更用力抠弄。现在想逃也逃不掉，他又试着张了张嘴，开口就不自觉的溢出呻吟一个字都说不出来。愈发沉重的呼吸打在他耳朵上，他瞥了一眼亚瑟微蹙着眉头眼神都有点失焦，立刻放弃了白费力气交流的打算，但现在又难受的快要疯掉，情急之下趴下去张口就咬。

"嘶……"亚瑟就觉得胸前一疼下意识停了动作低头去看，左胸乳头周围一圈清晰的牙印，甚至有两道红的像在渗血，他看见库丘林也一脸尴尬的盯着自己咬出来的齿痕又曲了曲手指，"疼……"话音刚落胸口就挨了一巴掌，"疼活该！你委屈什么！"他莫名的挨了打骂，但看库丘林撑着身体的胳膊都在抖忙坐起来扶他，"你怎么了？"

"难受，想射，和你说也不听。"库丘林终于缓过点劲爬起来，趴在亚瑟怀里一手搂着他脖子一手抚慰着自己。

"你明明说别停。"亚瑟无奈的看着他，库丘林突然直起身，趴到他胸前去舔刚刚留下的印记，温热的舌尖刚扫过亚瑟就冷不丁打了个颤，连忙抵住他的肩膀不让他再碰，"不…没事，别舔了。"亚瑟托着库丘林的腰，眼神示意他调换位置让他靠在床头，拉开他双腿手指又抵上穴口，刚想探进就被攥住手腕，抬眼投去疑惑的目光。

"你进来吧。"库丘林拉着他往自己这边拽，说出了亚瑟早就想做的事。

亚瑟看着他半睁着的眼睛里满是真切与期待，可见处的肌肤遍是潮红，他牵着他的手十指相扣，手上用力又推进他身体里，摸到刚刚那一点按下，内壁柔软的肠肉立刻热情的颤抖着包裹住，阴茎在他自己手里小口吐着一股股透明的腺液，他在前后的双重抚慰下扬起脖颈，向上呈现出诱人的曲度，喉咙里溢出满足的呻吟，勾着自己的脖子往他身上压。亚瑟觉得脑子里紧绷的那根弦快被拽断了，他感觉自己从声音到指尖都在颤抖，"不行，太紧了。"

他看见库丘林半垂着眼睛还翻了个白眼儿，也没接他的话腿就不老实的往他腰上夹，一边笑一边把脚往他裤子里挤，勾着了裤子就往下踹。亚瑟皱着眉去按他的脚，"别闹…"库丘林不屑的咂舌，抽了脚夹回他腰上，握上他早就硬挺发烫的性器，抬着屁股就往过送。

"唔……瑟坦达……"亚瑟闭着眼长呼了一口气，把身下的床单攥的皱成一团，"你这样……"

"刚刚就被你糊弄过去了，我们不是说好不许喊小名儿的么。"库丘林突然凑近用亲吻堵回他的话，又佯装生气的蹙眉瞪他，动作却连贯的顺着脖子亲下去，亚瑟还没来及的阻止就被他含住胸口的凸起，大概刚刚是真被他咬破了，舌尖掠过周围还有丝丝细微的痛感。在亚瑟反应过来之前他就有样学样的学着吮了一下，听到耳边倒抽凉气的声音，刚想抬头炫耀就被按倒在床上。

"我也告诉你别舔了……"亚瑟的手按在他胸口，正好卡着脖子，他能感觉到手掌下呼吸的起伏，有活力的心跳逐渐加速。库丘林的脚跟磨蹭着他尾椎，踩着他后腰把他往下压，亚瑟仿佛听到理智崩断的声音，够过润滑剂挤出一大堆就往库丘林屁股上抹，他还笑着抗议喊着好凉，他身上热的发烫，润滑剂很快就全数化成水状顺着股缝往下流浸湿了床单，抬起他的腰，刚被开拓过的穴口失去了填充还收缩着等待进入，把发烫的阴茎抵上去的时候库丘林还在催促。

亚瑟咬了咬牙，掐住他的腰慢慢往里推，和想象中的一样，太紧了，刚把头部挤进去就夹得他生疼直冒冷汗。库丘林的笑凝固在脸上，浑身都绷着劲，顺着他侧颈一下下安抚着让他放松。亚瑟心疼的看着他用力的咬着嘴唇几乎都没了血色，却紧紧的拽着他的胳膊好像生怕他反悔退出去一样。

"还行，不太疼。"

亚瑟心想着没人会相信这鬼话，他又不瞎。库丘林说话每个字都带着颤音，这次眼圈发红可不是笑着装出来的，刚刚还精神的挺立着的阴茎现在也软下了大半可怜兮兮的垂着头。亚瑟已经开始后悔了，刚刚就不该放他下来，要是直接弄射了他现在就不会有这么多精力非要缠着他做完全套。

他小幅度的抽动着想让他慢慢适应，伸手顶开库丘林咬紧的牙关，轻轻的揉着被他自己咬的红肿的嘴唇。"疼就喊，哭或者打我都行。"亚瑟俯下身去亲他颤动着挂上泪的睫毛，"反正只有我们两个知道。"

亚瑟从没觉得时间过得这么慢过，他动的每一下都在观察库丘林的反应，偏偏他的恋人还仿佛把他刚刚的话当成了耳旁风，一点回应都不给，就一直紧紧揽着他的胳膊。直到他发现库丘林一直紧蹙的眉毛舒展开，并再一次听到令人怀念的喘息声才觉得事情有了转机，虽然可能只经过了短短几分钟但他却感觉过了一整天。亚瑟牵过一直缠着他胳膊的手放在背上，吹着他的耳朵让他放松，"你忍忍，我进去了？"库丘林温热的鼻息打在他脸上，朝他眨眨眼睛表示默许。

亚瑟紧紧的搂着他，一点一点的往里推，刚进到一半库丘林就又开始发颤，抽着气从喉咙里发出轻声的呜咽，亚瑟叹息了一声扶着他后脑把他往怀里按，恨不得让他融进身体里，"还有一点，很快了。"亚瑟亲吻着他额前被汗水浸湿的碎发，一狠心掐着他的腰全部埋了进去。他感到了后背的阵阵刺痛，眼看着库丘林的泪水充盈了眼眶却没发出半点声音，也不敢有动作，就安静的抱着他揉着他的头发。灼热的甬道紧紧的绞着，突然的收缩让他下腹一紧差点直接交代。

"疼…亚瑟……靠……疼死了！"库丘林突然从疼痛里缓了过来，眼睛一眨眼泪就顺着往下流，他也没去管，反而是挣扎着想要起身往下看。"我是不是裂开了…流血了吗？"他声音里满是不安，颤抖的询问着。

亚瑟见他能有这反应反而松了一口气，按住肩膀把他压下去不让他乱动，轻轻吻去还挂在脸上的泪痕，拉过他的手扶在方才因疼痛而半软下去的阴茎上轻柔的套动。"嘿，看我，瑟坦达。"他轻声唤着库丘林的幼名，全然不顾他们以前的约定。库丘林的注意力原本完全不在这，被他一叫又抬起头瞪他。

"你没事，你做的很好。"亚瑟把他额前乱七八糟的刘海理顺，"还很痛吗？"

在得到模棱两可的答复之后，亚瑟把头埋在他脖颈之间吮咬着留下殷红的印记，他慢慢的动着腰，紧涩的内壁还没有丝毫放松的迹象。他揽过他一条腿往上抬，搭在自己肩上，一下下顶着库丘林的屁股，几乎没有多少抽插的动作，为了让还生涩的甬道熟悉他的形状，耐心的等待胀痛感消失。

等到库丘林终于哼出第一声好听的呻吟他已经没法再压抑自己了，稍微适应了的肠壁重新分泌着粘液渐渐恢复湿热，收缩着悸动着紧紧的裹着他，他抚平紧皱的眉头，摸着他的脸抹去遗留的泪痕。库丘林侧枕着没睁眼，睫毛还在颤着，却准确的抓住他的手在脸边轻轻的蹭，炙热潮湿的呼吸打在手心里烤的他心头都发烫。

亚瑟亲吻着他大腿内侧白皙的肌肤呼吸都变得粗重，他觉得喉头发紧，开口的声音有些沙哑，"我要动了。"库丘林轻轻的点着头，拉着他的手枕在他掌心里。得到许可的亚瑟慢慢的抽送着，还咬的很紧他也不敢动作太大，但总算是得到了些许缓解。没一会库丘林的身子就不再像拉满弦的弓那样紧绷着，开始恢复成先前温软的状态，混着情欲的潮红又顺着脖子漫回到他脸上，他半睁开笼着雾气的眼睛安静的看他。亚瑟扣住他的手加大了幅度，缓缓的退出去再整根没入，连续的顶弄把他撞得弓起了腰，紧涩的身体终于被操开，每一次挺进都能收到热烈的回应。亚瑟开始有意的去找先前寻到的那块软肉用力的碾过去，只觉得下身一紧，库丘林溢出一声诱人的呻吟身子弓的都离了床，他大口的喘着气，断断续续的喊着亚瑟的名字。

亚瑟俯身下去亲他，在他耳边低声安慰着，他像溺水者够到救命的浮木一样缠上来，腿勾在腰上双手紧紧的搂着。亚瑟却觉得他才是被救了的那个人，库丘林现在浑身发烫，体内紧紧的绞着他，紧贴着他的胸膛能感觉到心脏有力跳动的回响。亚瑟觉得遇到他是生命中最好的一件事，热烈，蓬勃，富有活力。像太阳，像光，照耀着让他重生了一次。

亚瑟摸过枕头垫高他的腰，开始对准那点不停的顶弄，他听到库丘林的喘息随着他的频率变了声，  
眼神逐渐失焦，爽到脚趾都蜷起来。他扶在他手上，帮着抚慰再次完全挺立的阴茎，他忍不住像刚把他按在床上时那样卡着他的脖子，拇指抚摸着上下滚动的喉结，手上用力把他往自己这边按，随着挺进他们身体接触发出啪啪的闷响。

他感觉下腹酸胀，几乎忍耐到了极限，他试着去唤库丘林的名字，回应他的是软腻的哼鸣。他撤回按在他脖子上的手，发白的指印异常显眼。亚瑟掐着他的腰再一次抽出后深顶到底，库丘林溢出了一声短促的呼喊，颤抖着泄了他们满手，甬道也随着射精的频率一下下的绞紧，亚瑟终于松了一口气全数射给他。

亚瑟慢慢的退出来，库丘林随手在床单上抹了几下就搂上来死抱着他不放，稍有动作就把腿往他身上压，亚瑟今天实在是没有精力了也不敢再招惹他就任他赖在怀里，直到发现这家伙快要睡着了才推了推他的脑袋赶他去洗澡，库丘林又拉长了音的抱怨他烦人使出撒娇耍赖的攻势，还说他现在起不来都是他的责任，最终连哄带骗的把他抱去了浴室才算消停。

亚瑟看着他开了淋浴才出来，伴着哗哗的水声把一片狼藉的床单全扯下来换了全套，他无聊的坐在床边等着库丘林出来，看见桌上的烟盒，突然有点好奇，抽出一根叼上，烟嘴里面硬硬的，他想着库丘林的样子咬了一下，一股浓郁的薄荷味散开还有点好闻。他还没来得及点就听到开门的声响，库丘林穿着他的衣服用毛巾胡乱的擦着头发，和他们头一次见面时一样。

"你抽这玩意干嘛。"库丘林看见他叼着烟一愣，三两步冲过来从他嘴里抢了去自己点上，"你年纪大了，不能抽。"

亚瑟抬眼无奈的瞥了他，起身就往浴室走，关门之前探头丢给他一句话，"行，我帮你记着，再过8年你就该戒烟了。"

亚瑟洗完澡出来的时候库丘林已经钻了被窝，亚瑟爬过去看他好像已经睡着了，摸了摸散在枕头上的长发还湿着，叹着气拿过毛巾给他搓着还滴水的发梢。还没擦两下他就翻了个身，眼睛睁开一条缝，迷迷糊糊的往他怀里钻催他睡觉。

"你又不擦头发就睡。"亚瑟轻声教训着但还是躺下来抱住他，摸到后背一片都被浸湿了，怕他着凉又揪着他脱了上衣用被子裹得严严实实的。

亚瑟搂着他，听着彼此均匀的呼吸声很快就都没了动静，大概是真的累了。


End file.
